ceres_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Headgear Quests 1
Background Most of the headgears on the server can be made at the Zoo, with more being added constantly. Click on the Sexy Warper Girl NPC and choose the Zoo/Headgears option to take you to the Zoo, where you'll find several NPCs that specialize in making the following headgears. This is the first half of the quests. Please visit the Headgear Quests: Part 2 page for the second part. Doctor Amelia Morrigan Clara Black Cat Ears - 1111 Black Cat Doll/ 5 Black Dyes/ 5 Ribbon/ 300 Cursed SealLazy Smokie - 100 Raccoon Doll/ 1000 Raccoon Leaf/ 500 Wing of Dragonfly/ 500 White Herb/ 500 Milk/ 5 RibbonRaccoon Hat - 1000 Raccoon Leaf/ 3 White Dye's/ 3 Black Dye's/ 5 Agate/ 500 Fabric/ 500 Blue FeatherHeart Hairpin - 1000 Coral Reef/ 5 Orange Dye's/ 5 Scarlet Dye's/ 5 Counteragent/ 2 Will of Red DarknessPuppy Love - 5 Scarlet Dye's/ 1 Will of Red Darkness/ 2 Free Ticket for the Cart Service/ 10 Rose QuartzLoki Mask - 1000 Coral Reef/ 20 Bloody Edge/ 100 Solid Peach/ 500 Immortal Heart/ 10 Goblin Mask/ 10 Gangster Mask/ 5 Ribbon/ 85 Dead BranchCrunch Toast - 1000 Milk/ 1000 Cheese/ 1 RibbonFlower Crown - 10 Fancy Flower/ 2000 Flower/ 10 Flower Band/ 1 Ribbon/ 95 Dead Branch/ 2 Valhalla's FlowerBell Ribbon 1 - 10 Golden Bell/ 1 Charming Ribbon/ 500 Reins/ 10 Emperium/ 10 Golden Gear/ 5 Golden Mace/ 10 Ribbon/ 1 High Wizard CardCresent Hairpin - 1 Heart Hairpin/ 1000 Startdust/ 1000 Witched StarsandBlue Drooping Cat - 500 Blue Bijou/ 300 Blue Feather/ 10 Cobaltblue Dye's/ 5 Ribbon/ 500 Blue Herb Rose Tyler Magistrate Hat 1 - 5 Black Dye's/ 50 Will of Darkness/ 500 Wing of Dragonfly/ 99 Transparent Celestial RobeAyam 1 - 200 Worn-ou Kimono/ 500 Tongue/ 99 Transparent Plate (ID: 7352)/ 99 Transparent Plate (ID: 7353)/ 99 Transparent Plate (ID: 7354)/ 99 Transparent Plate (ID: 7355)Puppy Hat - 250 Soft Blade of Grass/ 10 Puppy Headband/ 5 Puppy Love/ 5 Valhalla's FlowerTwin Ribbon 1 - 2 Will of Red Darkness/ 25 Treasure Box/ 150 VaneWandering Minstrel Hat - 100 Toxic Gas/ 200 Soft Feather/ 500 Used Iron Plate/ 10 Darkgreen Dye'sLaurel Wreath 1 - 500 Solid Peach/ 100 Soft Silk/ 20 Flower Ring/ 10 Illusion Flower/ 5 Sunflower/ 5 Romantic FlowerNeko Mimi - 500 Yellow Bijou/ 100 Yellow Gemstone/ 300 Yellow Herb/ 10 Yellow Novus Card/ 1 Yellow RibbonSales Banner - 200 Orange/ 1 Orange Dye's/ 300 Orange JuiceTakius's Blindfold - 10 Black Dye's/ 1 Dark Blinder/ 50 Black Cat Doll/ 300 Black Hair/ 200 Piece of Black ClothDark Blinder - 1 Blinker/ 30 Black Dye's/ 200 Black Bear Skin/ 5 Biotite/ 50 Blade Lost in DarknessRenown Detective's Cap 1 - 300 Scorpion Claw/ 2 Turquoise/ 250 Red Feather/ 10 Ribbon/ 200 Royal Cooking Kit/ 100 Rusty Kitchen KnifeBanana Hat - 100 Bacillus/ 500 banana/ 200 Banana Juice/ 1 Bandana/ 33 Bat CageBucket Hat 1 - 200 Bear's Footskin/ 10 Ribbon/ 66 Bee Sting/ 99 Berserk PotionMagni's Cap - 1 Mage Coat/ 30 Magnifier/ 50 Magnolia Card/ 20 Majestic Goat/ 400 Maneater RootGalapago Cap - 700 Anodyne/ 20 Galapago CardHeadset - 100 Steel/ 50 Solid Iron PieceJewel Crown - 1 Crown/ 1 Ribbon/ 50 Crystal FragmentBoy's Cap - 15 Tiger's Footskin/ 1 Eddga CardBone Helm - 500 Skel-Bone/ 1 Black DyeAlice Doll 1 - 1000 Alice's Apron/ 25 Alice Card/ 10 Alicel Card/ 300 Blue Bijou/ 150 Blue Hair/ 150 Blue Feather/ 5 Cobaltblue Dye's/ 100 Crystal BlueHibiscus - 2 Fancy Flower/ 350 Flower/ 2 Flower Band/ 20 Illusion Flower/ 25 Singing Flower/ 5 SunflowerCharming Ribbon 1 - 10 Condensed Red Potion/ 350 Red Bijou/ 299 Red Blood/ 100 Red Chile/ 99 Red Herb/ 99 Red Muffler/ 100 Red Feather/ 1 Will of DarknessMarionette Doll 1 - 250 Golden Hair/ 10 Marionette CardMagic Eyes - 5 Cobaltblue Dye'/ 5 Ribbon/ 350 Old Magicbook/ 99 Torn Magic Scroll/ 11 Worn-out Magic ScrollElephant Hat - 5 Cobaltblue Dye's/ 150 Blue Bijou/ 99 Animal Gore/ 99 Animal Skin/ 333 Monster's FeedAngeling Hairpin - 3 Pinafore/ 99 Pincer of Beetle/ 99 Porcupine Quill/ 5 Wrapping Lace/ 5 Wrapping Paper/ 1 Angeling Card Donna Noble Note Headphones 1 - 10 Cobaltblue Dye's/ 25 Blue Acidus Card/ 444 Blue Bijou/ 222 Blue Feather/ 111 Blue Potion/ 50 EmeraldLion Mask - 200 Tiger Panty/ 200 Leopard Skin/ 25 Tiger's Footskin/ 25 Tiger SkinClose Helmet - 1 Ribbon/ 300 Tattered Clothes/ 100 Tail of Steel Scorpion/ 200 Tengu Nose/ 2 Three-Headed Dragon's HeadPumpkin Head - 300 Jack o'Pumpkin/ 150 Pumpkin/ 200 Pumpkin LanternHahoe Mask - 500 Barren Trunk/ 300 Fine-grained Truk/ 200 Solid Trunk/ 100 Trunk/ 50 Thin Trunk/ 2 PeridotMythical Lion Mask 1 - 10 Eye of Helion/ 2 Piece of Shield/ 3 Pinafore/ 500 Research Chart/ 50 Rough EluniumBeret - 5 Darkgreen Dye's/ 500 Green Bijou/ 100 Green Herb/ 5 Grove Card/ 2 Green Feeler/ 1 Green Acre Guitar/ 100 Bloody RuneFrance Holiday Hat - 30 Battered Kettle/ 150 Dead Branch/ 50 Red Bijou/ 100 Red Blood/ 1 Red Bandana/ 500 Bloody Rune/ 20 Red Frame/ 1 Red Flame WhipFricca's Circlet - 20 Gold/ 50 Ruby/ 50 Amethyst/ 5 Lemon Dye'sBlush - 5 Scarlet Dye's/ 100 Alice's ApronBao Bao - 5 White Dye's/ 10 Green Maiden Card/ 100 Orc Claw/ 300 Orcish VoucherAngel Wing Ears - 15 Angel Wing/ 222 Feather/ 5 Elven Ears/ 1 White Dye'sEvil Wing Ears - 5 Elven Ears/ 222 Feather/ 15 Evil Wing/ 1 Black Dye'sSunflower Hairpin - 15 Sunflower/ 5 Geographer Card/ 333 Maneater Blossom/ 50 Orange/ 1 Orange Dye'sRed Bonnet - 111 Red Bijou/ 99 Red Chile/ 333 Red Herb/ 66 Red FeatherUlle's Cap - 5 Black Dye's/ 5 White Dye's/ 111 Stone Fragment/ 99 Stone Heart/ 222 Reptile HeartMorpheus's Hood - 10 Cobaltblue Dye's/ 99 Crystal Fragment/ 9 Zhu Po Long card/ 100 Denture from Dragon Mask/ 199 Dragon HornSheep Hat - 9 White Dye's/ 150 Antelope Horn/ 99 Dokebi Horn/ 50 Evil Wing/ 333 Horn/ 15 Horn CardCyclop's Eye - 5 Scarlet Dye's/ 5 Orange Dye's/ 400 Old White Cloth/ 99 Wing of Red BatCrescent Helm - 200 Yellow Bijou/ 100 Yellow Plate/ 300 Helm of Dullahan/ 10 Crescent ScytheKabuki Mask 1 - 5 White Dye's/ 5 Black Dye's/ 5 Scarlet Dye's/ 55 Red Frame/ 99 Red Prickly Fruit/ 99 Black Bear Skin/ 11 Black Cat Doll/ 100 White MaskOrc Helm 1 - 1 High Orc Card/ 10 Orc Archer Card/ 1 Orc Baby Card/ 55 Orc Claw/ 1 Orc HelmGolden Gear 1 - 100 Elunium/ 1 Golden GearSpiky Band 1 - 100 Elunium/ 1 Spiky BandTiara 1 - 100 Elunium/ 1 TiaraCrown 1 - 100 Elunium/ 1 CrownMunak Hat 1 - 100 Elunium/ 1 Munak Hat Sarah Jane Bongun Hat 1 - 400 EluniumBride Mask 1 - 5 Black Dye's/ 5 White Dye's/ 5 Orange Dye's/ 5 Scarlet Dye's/ 5 Lemon Dye's/ 99 Dark Mask/ 99 Festival MaskFeather Beret - 20 Cobalblue Dye's/ 500 Blue Feather/ 50 Feather/ 44 Feather of Birds/ 100 Peco Peco FeatherValkyrie Helm 1 - 10 Valhalla's Flowe/ 10 Abysmal Knight Card/ 1000 Horn/ 100 Blue Bijou/ 100 Green Bijou/ 100 Red Bijou/ 100 Yellow Bijou/1 RibbonCandle - 10 Bottle Grenade/ 1 Hellfire/ 100 Level 5 Fire WallCaptain's Hat - 10 White Dye's/ 10 Black Dye's/ 150 Burnt Part/ 99 Crest Piece/ 99 Crest PieceEmperor's Laurel Crown - 700 Piece of Bamboo/ 99 Piece of Black Cloth/ 100 Strange Steel PieceGeographers Band - 50 Geographer Card/ 30 Darkgreen Dye's/ 10 Orange Dye'sDrooping Bunny - 1 Bunny Band/ 200 Elastic Band/ 10 Kitty Band/ 5 Pirate Bandana/ 300 Rotten BandageBaseball Cap - 10 Cobaltblue Dye's/ 333 Little Ghost Doll/ 100 Folding Fan of Cat Ghost/ 20 Mao Guai CardCoppola - 15 White Dye's/ 15 Scarlet Dye's/ 1 Fire Dragon ScaleSmiling Mask - 1 Mr. Smile/ 10 Tongue/ 30 Authoritative BadgeRomantic White Flower - 1 Romantic Flower/ 4 White Dye's/ 1 Scarlet Dye'sAngel Blessing - 1 Halo/ 10 Gold/ 20 Holy WaterLove Dad Cap - 1 Baseball Cap/ 3 Orange Dye'sDress Hat 1 - 1 Magician Hat/ 3 Silk Ribbon/ 20 Soft Silk/ 5 White Dye's/ 5 Scarlet Dye's/ 300 Flower/ 5 Megalith CardSatellite Hairband 1 - 200 Sapphire/ 50 Iron/ 50 Steel/ 5 Pyroxene/ 5 Cobaltblue Dye's/ 5 Horong Card/ 1 CircletSheila Hairnet - 10 Black Dye's/ 5 White Dye's/ 1 Circlet/ 3 Bunny Band/ 5 Kukre CardMoonlight Flower Hat - 1000 Nine Tails/ 100 Cat's Eye/ 50 Authoritative Badge/ 2 Scarlet Dye's/ 1 Spectral SpearEvolved Angel Wing - 1 Angel Wing/ 100 FeatherEvolved Evil Wing - 1 Evil Wing/ 100 Little Evil WingBrown Beanie - 1 Beanie/ 1 Black Dye's/ 1 White Dye'sBlue Beanie - 1 Beanie/ 1 Cobaltblue Dye'sPink Beanie - 1 Beanie/ 1 Scarlet Dye's/ 1 White DyeLif Doll Hat 1 - 250 Transparent Celestial Robe/ 200 Horrendous Hair/ 100 Little Ghost Doll/ 100 Hung Doll/ 5 Ribbon/ 5 Darkgreen Dye's/ 1 CircletTriple Poring Hat - 100 Poring Doll/ 100 Feather/ 1 CircletValkyrie Feather Band 1 - 200 Soft Feather/ 100 Blue Feather/ 100 Garnet/ 20 Gold/ 1 Ribbon/ 1 Circlet K-9 Sea-Otter Hat (5078) - 300 Straw Hat/ 800 Sea-Otter Fur/ 100 Pearl/ 115 Cobaltblue DyestuffX Hairpin (5079) - 1 Tulip Hairpin/ 3 Rose Quartz/ 10 Valhalla's Flower/ 5 Scalet DyestuffCrown of Ancient Queen (5080) - 25 Gold/ 5 Emperium/ 5 Queen's Hair OrnamentDecorative Mushroom (5082) - 400 Mushroom Spore/ 100 Alcohol/ 5 Scarlet Dyestuff/ 5 Black DyestuffRed Ribbon - 5 Ribbon/ 30 Silk Ribbon/ 30 Wrapping Lace/ 10 Small Ribbons/ 20 Scarlet DyestuffAlarm Mask (5086) - 8 Mr. Scream/ 800 Needle of Alarm/ 10 Scarlet Dyestuff/ 10 White DyestuffHoliday Hat - 100 Slick Paper/ 150 Oil Paper/ 2 Wrapping Paper/ 5 Scarlet Dyestuff/ 5 Lemon DyestuffTiger Mask (5098) - 25 Tiger Skin/ 10 Tiger's Footskin/ 200 Yggrasil Berry/ 100 Animal SkinPussy Cat Bell (5051) - 100 Black Cat Doll/ 500 Red Bijou/ 3 Ribbon/ 3 Ribbon/ 5 Scarlet DyestuffBlue Hairband (5052) - 3 Bandana/ 15 Cobaltblue Dyestuff/ 300 Anolian Skin/ 100 Soft Feather/ 1 Odin's BlessingSphinx Hat (5053) - 1 Fragment of Rossata Stone/ 100 Elunium/ 150 Emerald/ 500 Green Herb Credits Credit goes to Peekaboo @CeresRO Forum for typing up the initial list.